Alice in Wonderland (2010 film)
'' Alice in Wonderland'' is a 2010 film that presents a continuation of the books Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There. It was directed by Tim Burton that was released on March 5, 2010, and was released on DVD and Blu-ray on June 1, 2010. Summary Alice, an unpretentious and individual 19-year-old, is betrothed to a dunce of an English nobleman. At her engagement party, she escapes the crowd to consider whether to go through with the marriage and falls down a hole in the garden after spotting an unusual rabbit. Arriving in a strange and surreal place called "Underland," she finds herself in a world that resembles the nightmares she had as a child, filled with talking animals, villainous queens and knights, and frumious bandersnatches. Alice realizes that she is there for a reason--to conquer the horrific Jabberwocky and restore the rightful queen to her throne. Script See: 2010's Alice script. Goofs *Alice unlocks the tiny door when she first finds the key. The door magically closes but we don't hear it lock and we don't see Alice re-lock it. It is locked after Alice drinks from the bottle. *While the red and white armies are marching to the "chessboard" battlefield, the sound of their marching isn't synced with their footfalls. Trivia *Every person in Wonderland/Underland has a proper name. These names were invented for this movie, as in the books and most other movie versions, they are referred to only by descriptive titles. In this version the Hatter's name is Tarrant Hightopp, The White Rabbit is McTwisp, The Dormouse is Malyumkin, The March Hare is Thackery, The Caterpillar is Absolem, The Chesire Cat is Chessur, The White Queen is Mirana Crimms, The Red Queen is Iracebeth Crimms, and the Knave of Hearts is Ilosovic Stayne. The size-changing potions are likewise named for the first time: The cake that makes Alice grow is called Upelkuchen, and the liquid that makes her shrink is called Pishalver. *The Mad Hatter asks Alice several times, "Why is a raven like a writing desk?" This is directly from Lewis Carroll's "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland." Carroll admitted that there never was an answer to the question; he made it up without an answer. He did provide one possible answer years later after many requests from his fans for the answer: "Because it can produce a few notes, tho they are VERY flat; and it is nevar put with the wrong end in front." ("Nevar" = "Raven" spelled backwards. Carroll's deliberate misspelling is often erroneously "corrected", obscuring the point of the joke.) Another answer, from the American puzzler Sam Loyd: "Because Edgar Allan Poe wrote on both." Over the years, numerous others have come up with possible answers as well. Sources *Alice in Wonderland (2010 film) at Wikipedia. *Alice in Wonderland (2010 film) at IMDb. Gallery Alice-in-wonderland-2010-Tim Burton-s.jpg|Alice poster. mhf.jpg|Mad Hatter poster. WhiteRabbit.jpg|White Rabbit poster. White Queen.jpg|White Queen poster. Red Queen.jpg|Red Queen poster. Promotional Images mh.jpg|Promotional Mad Hatter film poster. alice.png|Alice. MASurl.png|The Mad Hatter. drl.jpg|Wallpaper of the Hatter. udl.jpg|Alice and a rabbit wallpaper. lice.jpg|Wallpaper. Alice in Wonderland 2010 image.jpg|Wallpaper of the film. Promotional Images aiw 2010.jpg|Promotional image of Alice with the twins. Category:Sequels Category:Films